


heroes of our time.

by MarthaLives



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Superpoderes AU, el mundo está en guerra, no sé qué demonios es esto pero ha salido solo, pero también quiero que haya momentos soft/hot, posibles batallas épicas, son del team resistencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaLives/pseuds/MarthaLives
Summary: Tras el reciente atentado en la Gran Vía el miedo aumenta y la decisión se vuelve irrevocable: la Ley Zeroes acaba de ser aprobada. Con ella, el Gobierno obtiene la potestad de detener a todos los seres humanos registrados con habilidades especiales, con la intención de proteger a la población civil. De una noche para otra, la vida de Raoul se convierte en una vorágine de caos, incertidumbre y persecución. Debe luchar por su supervivencia y por la de aquellos a los que quiere, o una vez quiso."Pray now for the silence, and the last tears we'll crySo glorious, this fire inside, united we stand."





	heroes of our time.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola hola!
> 
> Tengo que advertir que no sé qué es esto. Que estaba tan tranquila escribiendo el TFG, poco inspirada, me puse a escuchar una banda sonora y de repente había abierto otro documento y habían salido estas mil y pico palabras. Decir que esto es un prólogo de algo más grande que aun no está escrito pero que quiere cocerse, ya por curiosidad. Así que si os paráis a leerlo estaría genial que comentarais qué os parece.
> 
>  _Disclaimer_ : utilizo los nombres de los pencos y sus personalidades porque me inspiran, pero todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. 
> 
> El **rating** se debe principalmente a la situación de los pencos: el mundo está en guerra y como tal pretendo que haya batallas y algo de violencia, no super explícita pero la habrá, quizás también. El universo en mi cabeza pinta un poco dark, quedáis avisados.
> 
> Nada más, que espero que os guste y nos vemos al final ^-^

Los grilletes le quemaban las muñecas. Mientras le arrastraban con brusquedad de un lado para otro del edificio no vio nada, pero escuchó portazos y gritos que sonaban como aullidos, escuchó súplicas y escuchó insultos, voces ahogadas. A su alrededor la atmósfera resultaba asfixiante y los ruidos que percibían sus oídos quedaron reducidos a una amalgama vibrante de algo que Raoul solo podría definir como ‘caos’. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar dejar de ver sombras. Apenas le dolió cuando le hicieron entrar en la furgoneta, sin ninguna delicadeza, y su cuerpo chocó contra el de otras personas. Pensó ‘voy a morir’ y decidió abrir los ojos para comprobar si algún conocido había sido interceptado y se enfrentaría al mismo destino que él.

Y entonces le vio.

—¿Agoney? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Al canario le sangraba el labio y arrastraba unas ojeras tan pronunciadas que parecían moratones.

—Hola Raoul.

 

El traqueteo del furgón se mezclaba con las voces que susurraban a su alrededor. En otras circunstancias Raoul se habría sumado al miedo y a la conmoción de los demás, pero llevaba varios minutos observando a Agoney, sentado enfrente suyo. La angustia y la preocupación inicial habían sido sustituidos por una irritación y un resentimiento que iban en aumento. No paraba de preguntarse a sí mismo ¿cómo nunca te diste cuenta? y de repasar todos los momentos de su amistad con él, antes de que decidiese alejarse del grupo —de él, recordó, y la idea le quemó en la garganta—, y lo perdieran definitivamente de vista al entrar en la Universidad. No encontró pistas que de pronto cobraran sentido, no sufrió una revelación tras encajar todas las piezas de un puzle imaginario. Sin embargo, pensó que no le sorprendía. Que si tenía que haber más como él, estaba claro que iba a ser Agoney, que por algo siempre le había entendido como nadie nunca lo había hecho, que parecía ser capaz de adentrarse en su mente y lograr que las cosas cobraran sentido con un simple roce.

—Bueno —habló de pronto Agoney—, ¿vas a decir algo o vas a seguir mirándome hasta que nos maten?

La afirmación por parte de otra persona de lo que él ya sospechaba que iba a suceder le atravesó el cuerpo entero, pero no dejó que se reflejara en su rostro.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? —preguntó sin miramientos. No pudo evitar que el resentimiento recorriera sus palabras, como si la frase fuera un circuito y el rencor jugara para ganar.

—Creo que ninguno está en condiciones de reprochar nada al otro, ¿no? —dijo con calma—. Al fin y al cabo _los dos_ estamos aquí.

Raoul bufó.

—Ya Agoney, pero es que yo no lo dejé con una excusa barata antes incluso de empezar por miedo a que descubrieras lo que era.

—Yo tampoco —le desafió. Él afiló su mirada, y la voz.

—¿No? ¿Entonces lo de “esto no es una buena idea” y todo ese rollo no tiene nada que ver con lo que eres? ¿con lo que somos? —matizó—, ¿ni desaparecer ni todas esas gilipolleces?

—Yo no desaparecí de ningún lado.

—Agoney...

—Mira mi niño —Raoul tragó saliva ante el apelativo—, si quieres que te diga que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti pero que decidí alejarte por tu bien, yo te lo digo, pero esto —Agoney señaló a su alrededor con la barbilla—, no es una maldita película y tú no eres el protagonista. Acepta que tuviera mis motivos para tomar mi decisión y ya está.

Raoul rodó los ojos. Decidió no creerle porque la alternativa significaba desenterrar emociones que creía superadas y no le parecían las mejores condiciones para hacerlo.

—No, si me da igual que no pasara nada más —mintió. Agoney alzó las cejas y miró para otro lado. No le convencía pero no era momento para decírselo. No parecía un buen momento para decir nada y al mismo tiempo parecía el momento de decirlo todo, porque podía no haber otro. Por eso Raoul no pudo evitar seguir abriendo el cajón—. Pero no sé por qué coño tenías que desaparecer. Que eras mi puto amigo tío, no te iba a odiar porque rechazaras tener algo más.

Aquello pareció despertar del todo a Agoney, que hasta entonces había intentado mantenerse sereno. Se incorporó en su asiento, y aunque no podía gesticular por tener las muñecas esposadas, Raoul sintió que no le hacía falta para expresar cómo se sentía. El cuerpo de Agoney siempre hablaba por él aunque no siempre fuera de forma consciente, lo recordaba bien.

—Es que ese es tu problema Raoul, siempre lo fue —Él le miró interrogante, casi retándole a que se enfadara—. Te crees que todo va contra ti, que el mundo tiene su cruzada personal contra Raoul Vázquez y que las cosas son blancas o negras. Pues te digo una cosa: arranca muchacho. Si estamos aquí, en este camión, rodeados de toda esta gente tan jodida como nosotros —algunas personas cesaron su conversación para volverse a mirar a Agoney. Durante un breve instante les envolvió el silencio, tenso y pesado—, es porque siempre ha habido algo más. Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo —terminó, volviendo a apoyar la espalda contra la pared.

Raoul permaneció mirándole; los labios apretados y los ojos afilados. Fue un bache lo que agitó al resto y provocó que volvieran a sus conversaciones. Pensó que quizás debería unirse a ellos, dejarse de gilipolleces y tramar un plan para unir fuerzas, porque cuando abrieran la puerta del furgón lo más probable es que todos ellos tuvieran los minutos contados. Pero entonces cayó en algo.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó. Agoney frunció el ceño—. Lo mío, digo.

—Al principio no tenía ni idea. Lo empecé a sospechar a finales del último curso —La mirada de Agoney se intensificó y Raoul supo que estaba recordando igual que él todos los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar aquel año; pensó que era posible que una avalancha de imágenes tan caótica como sus vidas se hubiera reproducido en su cerebro, al mismo tiempo que en el suyo—. Pero nunca llegué a confirmarlo —continuó—. Cuando anunciaron la aprobación de la Ley me acordé de ti y una vez empezaron a peinar el barrio solo me quedó esperar que mis sospechas fueran erróneas —terminó con tristeza. Raoul suspiró con fuerza.

—Ni siquiera sabía que seguías en Barcelona —admitió con derrota.

—Nunca me fui —Raoul adivinó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y no pudo evitar corresponderle.

La situación era surrealista. Su antiguo mejor amigo, su rollo, colegueo o como cojones quisiera denominarlo él, al que no veía desde hacía cuatro años, encerrado con él en un camión que, muy probablemente, se dirigía a un destino que jamás habría imaginado pisar con él. Ni en sus peores pesadillas terminaban de esta forma, había que joderse.

—Bueno qué —rompió el silencio. Si aquellos eran sus últimos momentos, lo que más quería era saberlo.

—Qué de qué —replicó Agoney. Raoul sonrió con sorna.

—¿Cuál es tu superpoder?

Agoney le observó con atención, dibujando una sonrisa. Su mirada recorría su rostro, sopesando. Inspiró profundamente y entreabrió los labios.

Y entonces abrieron el portón.

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyyyyy esto es todo por ahora amigos. Lo dicho. Que esto de momento es un prólogo de nada pero la idea y los personajes están ahí y quieren convertirse en algo. Si os ha gustado dadme una señal por Tutatis, un comentario, un kudo, un emoji de una caca sonriente, lo que queráis. Que yo seguramente siga escribiendo aun así porque cuando tienes una idea es difícil frenarla, pero últimamente voy justita de tiempo y motiva más si lo que escribes engancha a alguien.
> 
> Agradecimientos como siempre a _Marion_ por ser mi motor de inspiración diaria y mi salvavidas en este fandom de locos. Para cualquier cosa me tenéis como **_@Penquisima_** en twitter, recién estrenada cuenta fan (al final la he necesitado, a pesar de llevar fangirleando un año). 
> 
> (¡abrazos eléctricos!)


End file.
